diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Walter
Bill Walter is first seen as the main antagonist in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules and was a member in Loded Diper as the lead guitarist. He was played by Fran Kranz in the movie. Overview Books Bill Walter is a 35-year-old high-school dropout who does not have a job and still lives with his parents. In the second book, it is revealed that the reason Rodrick invited Bill into his band was that he was voted "Most Likely to Be a Rock Star" when he was in high school. If Frank sees Bill, it puts him in a bad mood for the rest of the day, which was claimed by Greg in Rodrick Rules. This is because he is a reminder of his greatest fear of Bill being Rodrick's role model. The fear includes Rodrick copying Bill; becoming a no job slacker just like Bill. In the talent show, he flicks his tongue up and down like a rock star, Susan says "I don't like that!". It was mentioned in the fourth book how Rodrick met Bill; The two met when Rodrick was camping out for the night with his friends to get concert tickets. When Rodrick was eating a bag of potato chips, Bill asked if he could have some of his chips. Films He is the main antagonist of the movie. His character is notably different. He joins the band and invites himself to a dinner at the Heffleys' house. He tells Rodrick and Greg that being a major rock star is a little tough, but then tells them that the life of a rock star is awesome by making note of the female fans and parties. When Rodrick is grounded from playing at the talent show, Rodrick says that he just got Bill in, and Frank Heffley says "That doesn't really improve your case. Bill is kind of a jerk." This proved to be true when Bill replaced Rodrick with another drummer and planned to perform without him, despite Rodrick being the one that started the band. During a guitar solo, Rodrick kicks Bill out of the band. In the first movie, he had a cameo in the credits. Trivia *In the online version, Bill drives the Löded Diper van, rather than Rodrick, who owns an El Camino style pickup truck. *He does not appear in Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film), but seen in a cameo at the end credits. *Bill is included in the 2nd movie, (Rodrick Rules), and plays lead guitar in Rodrick's band, Loded Diper. Gallery Bill Walter.JPG|Bill standing with a guitar. Bill Walter Teen.JPG|Bill Walter as a teenager. Bill Walter.png Fran Kranz.png Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (First book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) (Credits) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth (Cameo) *Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid: Rowley Jefferson's Journal (Cameo) Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Rodrick's Friends Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules (Film) Category:Loded Diper members Category:Characters Category:Characters who make Cameo Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Retired Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Loded Diper Members Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Category:Rodrick's Partygoers Category:Rodrick's Likes Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-It-Yourself Book Category:Main Antagonists Category:Löded Diper